Arcane Glitch
by YeniiHuenii
Summary: In terms of love, how can you make someone love you even that person already has a loved one? There are many answers to this question, though one person has chosen the way of killing and pretending to be his loved one to have 'it' and get inside to the one he love. An insane secret will never be revealed, even the history won't have the ability. [AddxAdd- Rewritten]


Yenii: Yeah! My first twoshot done with the help of my tablet, made by my imagination as a wild animal. Maybe the first appearance of Virus LP here in Fanfiction. :3

Yenii: Masu is actually Mastermind (마)(스)터 마인드=마스(Masu). The same with Lunatic Psyker as Lusa. (루)나틱 (사)이커=루사(Lusa). Virusa is just a name I made for Virus LP, combining Lusa and the word 'virus'.

Yenii: **Three character appearances, two-shot, the first one is gore while the second one has a bit of lemon. Curse words, Add yaoi selfcest with some headcanons. If you have something in this story that you don't understand, feel free to ask me.**I won't bite even I'm a wild animal :3 Sorry if there has some grammar and spelling errors. qwq (blamemytabletforthose) Maybe I should also do some Virus Add headcannon-ing in my profile for better understanding of my writing when it comes to Virus Add for y'all C:

Allen: **Elsword and its characters is made by KOG. Add Virus Code is made by YKB from Pixiv, also the cover is from this awesome artist. YeniiHuenii never owned these things but the story and some names are made by this wild animal.**

**EDIT:**

Allen:** Some parts of this story has been rewritten for some 'wild' reasons. It's bcoz of YeniiHuenii having a very wild imagination. But still... the story plot will remain the same, just the descriptions are changed**. C:

Yenii: So, on to the story! :3

* * *

><p><strong>Arcane Glitch<strong>

_"Masu... I will always love you."_

* * *

><p>A single loud breath of boredom echoed all throughout the dark, empty, and abandoned room. Nothing could be seen in this place because of a thick wall made of leftover furnished wood blocks the light from the outside world but narrow rays of the sun survived from the great darkness and now, barely shines on certain areas of the room. Two figures didn't received the blessing of the shining sun, but their appearances can be their own light source, although one of them has a better light as this figure has somehow a milky white color on top of it. While on the other side, another figure cannot be seen clearly, all you can see is a glowing scarlet aura that gleams out of one of its eyes, and that's it, the rest of its appearance is all black.<p>

Moments have passed then sudden red sparks of electricity roamed through the six smaller figures floating behind the dark figure. The figure carved a small yet malevolent grin with its vicious teeth, then most of the luminescence of the sun finally reached and shined through their bodies. The two figures revealed to be having the same clothing and features, but their spectrum is totally contrary to each other, the white with the touch of lavender haired person has his eyes closed, unconsciously kneeling on the floor, his arms were raised upward, revealing a rope from the ceiling tied on his hands, and his weapons were gone. People entitled him as the "Lunatic Psyker", "Lusa" is his name when it comes with his friends. While this pitch black haired _"Lunatic Psyker"_ is standing in front of the real one, his opposite, with his eyes open, awake and alert of his surroundings, moves his body freely, and his weapons continued to float and spark behind him. 'Virusa' is his name, but he is never recognised by people. Indeed, they are totally opposites.

Virusa let out a loud sigh and asked to himself, "Should I wake him up? So this shit can end early...Or Have fun in doing this shit? I wanna see how he cries before me clearly while I do every fucking shit to him." He was confused and even walked around the room to make his easy decision.

"Do it." A mysterious voice silently whispered to him. He widened both of his scarlet eyes showing his expression of shock and surprise after hearing it. He fluttered rapidly, looked everywhere around him and it seems that it disappeared into thin air, though the silent whisper that echoed in his ears tempted him to wake up the unconscious Lusa.

"For Masu." He grinned and lightly tapped Lusa's shoulder. Lusa drools at his uncomfortable kneeling as his two magenta eyes blinked rapidly until his vision became clear. "Where am I?... Virusa..." He asked drowsily and tilted his head in all directions to look around and know his whereabouts.

A single place that has an ability to send one in suffering and discomfort, "Hell", the word screamed blatantly by Virusa. He punched Lusa in his stomach that caused him to lift his head and scream out loud. With perfect timing while he his head was lifted up, Virusa covered Lusa's eyes with his right hand. Something flowed down from his hand that can creep ordinary people out. Blood.

"Virusa... What are you fucking gonna do to me? Please... Don't...do this..." Lusa got his tone back, but it's kind of different from his usual tone of lunacy, instead, a tone of fear and worry. Virusa was astonished as if he have heard of someone begging for the first time. "Ohhh... So this is what it feels like to hear someone pleading..." He said between his words while trying to pull out Lusa's eyes in the form of massaging with force. Blood continued flowing down and started to drop out from his cheeks. Virusa felt something wrong with what he is doing so he removed his right hand from Lusa's face and looked at the result. What he had tried to Lusa have failed, only blood went out of his eyes like he was just crying blood, but who on Elrios will give up only because of this?

Virusa removed both of his leather gloves from his hands and used his left hand to open one of his eyes forcefully and so wide that he can see his eye muscles clearly. "VIRUSA- AGGHH! NOOOOOO!" While Lusa begs him to stop, he shaked his right hand, held both sides of his eyeball, and started to pull it out slowly to avoid the nerve from pulling off its socket and also, for even more pain. Red liquid squirted from his eye as he ejected it from its socket.

The same was done on the other one. "STOP!...AAARRGHGGHH! DON'T E-EVER T-T-TRY TO PUL-... GHHHAAUUHH!" Lusa shouted at him again for him to stop but Virusa ignored him and continued pulling out his eye. The sudden multiple sparks of pink electricity appeared on Lusa's left eye, proving that his Dynamo system fatally crashed, never distracted him and immediately shut down as he pulled it out successfully. As the eye was pulled out, Virusa quickly ripped it off from the socket, ejecting his whole eye, with blood oozing out from his left eye socket, covering the pink line that streams down to his left cheek.

A scream of agony bounced all over the place as both of Lusa's eyes are now out of where it should be, the red color is almost everywhere in his face... Virusa's clothes were blood-stained, yet surprisingly, he didn't complained about being dirty in his clothes.

Virusa checked the things can be only found in his pockets and in this poorly illuminated room, "Scissors...nails...needles...thread...a knife and finally, my very own hands. Well, who could have done this without my hands?! Kahahahaha!" He loudly cackled at Lusa, hurting both of Lusa's ears and was crying for him to stop already but this even made him continue more of his unfinished business.

He picked up all of the nails that were in his pockets and let go of them rolling on the floor. He started to pin them one by one all throughout Lusa's helpless body. "G-GAAGHH!" Lusa screamed sonorously in every sharp thing that his opposite counterpart is injecting into his body while he squirmed wildy, trying to get out of his personal hell. In every nail that Virusa that had injected into his body, they're like an army of fierce ants that is hungry and greedily hunting for food. Those nails, in Virusa's thinking, are like his burden caused by both Lusa and Masu loving each other. Their love sealed him in Lusa's body but now, he is seeking for revenge by doing what he is doing now.

Lusa guessed an attack by Virusa, he thought that he will put nails on his eye sockets so he cried for begging. "NOOO!...NOT ON MY EYES!" Virusa did what he expected and placed a lot of nails on his eyes. "GH-...GAAARGHHGHH!.." Lusa wailed because of the pain he is suffering. He is now entirely helpless and is almost paralyzed due to the ache caused by the nails that were jabbed in his body yet fortunately he can still move his head.

"Heeeehh...he looks more interesting and better this way than his usual and boring look..."

He pulled out a very sharp pair of scissors and cut off one of his removed eyeballs by its nerve. Lusa grunted while he is trying to close his eyelids but he can't due to a lot of nails that were injected into them. Virusa licked the cut-off eye and placed it on the cold floor. He then picked up a long white cloth from the floor and tied it over Lusa's mouth while he was still begging for mercy.

"That should keep you quiet, I'm already tired of your cries... I don't wanna be annoyed in hearing begging voices from your throat."

Lusa slowly moved his head up to have a look on his face by Virusa. His empty eyes were all filled with suffering and distress, nails in a rusty brown color, and the two fluids that came out of them, one of them being sanguine and the other being lachryma. Virusa looked at his bloodied face and punched him again in his stomach then he started to cough up blood in his gag. Lusa tried to shout for help but all what both of them have heard is a loud muffled sound from his voice.

"Trying to scream for help huh? Well, no one can hear us since we are the only ones here. No one is allowed to enter beyond the point on the door. Don't waste your voice, Jerk." As he said hurtful words he picked up a large and pointy knife from a nearby table and started to slice one of his legs slowly from his knee.

"Mmrrrhh!..." Lusa whimpered in pain. "Kahahahahaha! I definitely love this shit! Do you know how much I felt pain everytime I see you together with Masu?!" Virusa roared back, making his sounds bounce throughout the empty room.

In every second he slices his knee, blood went out from it and flowed continuously on the floor. A scream made by his opposite's voice went in the ebony haired man's ears as he was finished dissevering his right leg. "Ohhh...so you want more? How about here?" He didn't cut off his other leg but instead, he jumped to his arms immediately and started to amputate both of his tied up hands one by one. Due to Virusa's snail movement manner in his limb cutting actions, countless amount of blood overflowed out of his cut off hands, revealing some inner skin parts exposed in the rays of the sun. His tied up hands were gone and is now hanging from the rope so his arms quickly fell down on the side of his body, still attached to it. Even though there was too much blood that came out of Lusa, he didn't get the result that he wanted so he decided to cut all of his limbs.

Right after, Virusa tapped his shoulders with his both hands full of blood and went in to his business of finally amputating all of Lusa's remaining limbs. Blood gushed out all around the white haired Lunatic Psyker while his body remained on the same position like before, except his arms and his right leg were no more

Lusa screamed inarticulately once again and this made Virusa have him in his nerves. He growled loudly and chopped off the surviving limb of Lusa, making him completely unable to move his body anymore. He tried to squirm only with his remaining parts to remove the gag that covered his mouth though Virusa suddenly helped him and removed the thing that prevented him from speaking intelligently.

"V-v-virusa...s-stop..." Lusa coughed hard while he is hardly catching his breath. Virusa tightly held his mouth open and started to squeeze his cut off eyes on top of it using his right hand while his left hand mixed blood with it. Lusa has barely swallowed most of the fluid so he foamed on his mouth and suffered the very horrible taste of it. Right after Virusa narcotized him with the fluids, he carved into his left chest with his knife full of blood and pulled off the flesh on it to see the still slowly beating heart encaged by the ribs. He then went to his lower abdomen and did the same to see his poisoned stomach and his intestines. He carefully checked his heart again to see if he is still alive then started to pull off both of his intestines at the same time.

"AARRGGHRRAAGHH..! V-VIRU-S-SA! " Lusa tried to let out tears but only a little fluid flowed out of his eyes. "Why on Elrios do you keep on calling me Virusa? I am now Lusa okay?~"Virusa complained at Lusa because he repeatedly said his name, but he declared with some idiotic tone that his name is now the same with his opposite. He finally pulled out both of his long intestines while Lusa coughed hard because he choked on the taste of the fluids that he poured on his mouth.

As he vomited a lot of blood from his mouth, Virusa thought this should be the time to end Lusa's life so he summoned out two of Lusa's shutted down black with outlines of purple dynamos from his scarlet computer and fell down. "V-Virusa... Wh-w-what do you think you are d-doing?..." Lusa guessed what will happen to him after he heard his dynamos spark and protested on the floor with a clanging sound.

"Lusa, I am Lusa, Jerk." As he said his real name in his thinking, he positioned the dynamos at Lusa's head and heart and prepared to stab him simultaneoulsy. "Any last words?~" Virusa, who claimed to be Lusa asked him for some last words so he can be remembered by history somehow. Lusa gave up on fighting him and coughed between his last words, "Masu... I will always love you. From the time... you fell in love with me...until... to the afterlife..." He tried to shed a single tear from his right empty eye to express his sad feelings as he said his final words.

Virusa lifted both of his hands that held two dynamos in different locations and stabbed him with it. They digged fast into Lusa's forehead and his lunatic heart.

Blood was splattered everywhere in their location... covering what Virusa had done to the one who made his life miserable.

A long and loud gurgling was the final sound he made and his head went to the side as the real Lunatic Psyker is no more in this world.

Virusa once again summoned his computer and typed something that made him change his appearance. As his body glowed shiny white, he laughed like a maniac then landed gracefully on the floor. The blood that stained him earlier from Lusa was gone, they were all neat and tidy again. His new body was revealed to be having white-lavender ruffled hair, the magenta and pink colors circle around his eyes, his vest and pants remained black, but his jacket's color turned into purple. His dynamos also changed its color, with its outlines from red to purple. He cracked his knuckles and tried to activate his purple Nasod Armor. He succeeded in everything he desired. As a cry of success he shouted his new name and growled an infamous catchphrase, "Lusa... I am Lusa!_ Kahahahaha!... Let's get lunatic!"_

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_"Masu! I can't take this in me anymore! I-I think... I..."_

_"I f-feel the same... Let's do it together. Please... come with me..."_

_"A-ahhh... ..!"_

_..._

_"That was fun...let's do it again sometime, Masu."_

_"Of course...I love you so much, Lusa."_

_"Well, should we go sleep together?"_

_"Sure... hehehehe..."_

_"But first, let me give you a gift..."_

_"Gift? What is it?"_

_"Close your eyes."_

_"Hmmmmm?"_

_As Masu closed his magenta eyes, Lusa opened his brown cabinet that revealed a lifeless body full of blood that was hanged by a rope tied in a metal clothesline and its parts that were removed from its body were placed neatly at the side. There were a lot of needles, different colors of thread, buttons, and pins in a box placed down below the body. He carried the bloodied body first, then the removed parts along the sewing box. He placed all of them in front of Masu._

_"Now...open your eyes. Surprise!"_

_"What? How was that possible? You have the same body as that-..." He got confused and asked him because both Lusa and the dead body share the similar features._

_"I killed Virusa, that is Virusa that disguised as me, Lusa. I killed him because he is so annoying that he started to fall in love with you secretively, and when I found him seducing you, I kidnapped him and he became like that. Do you like it?" He said a reason that was only a big lie. Masu never noticed it because he believes that the one alive is really the Lusa he know and cared for. "..." Masu went silent after hearing it but he nodded because he knew that Virusa is the evil Lusa._

_"Should we play with it? Let's have a human doll for our **future child**..." He invited him to play with the lifeless body._

_"Let's go..." Masu smiled happily, picked up a long-eyed needle, inserted a black thread on it, and started to sew its body, starting from its mouth, making a cross-stitched smiling mouth, stuffing with a lot of cloth and cotton, and patching up the open wounds in its abdomen, putting buttons on its eyes, and sewing the limbs back, but its left arm became the right arm, the right leg became its left arm, and the remaining limbs became its legs._

_Lusa helped Masu tie its body like a marionette using its own intestines, he put some clips on the ceiling so it can be hanged beside his cabinet in the room. The couple feared that the body may rot because it died and bacteria may eat up its flesh so they made something that covers the body to avoid rotting of its flesh, they made the thing transparent so the body would still be visible._

_They were satisfied with the result. They even played with it for a bit after that and slept together, still displaying the dead and sewn body hanging in the room. Its mouth mysteriously formed a frown and a single tear that shined in the moonlight flowed out of one of its buttoned eyes, and fell on the floor like a lone raindrop. They became happy in the future and Lusa, who was once Virusa, did succeed to have Masu in his life._

* * *

><p>Yenii: Well, hope you guys like it! =w= (I lied I'm already insane lol)<p> 


End file.
